Emotions for All
by kairilynn
Summary: YEY! Ch 3 Up after a year! I am So sorry guys I lost my notebook and then forgot my password... LOL! Please R&R... there is A twist.
1. Rise of the Truth

Emotions For All Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Disney and Square soft do.  
  
Chapter 1: Rise of the Truth  
  
"Tidus, Riku, do you have plans tonight?" asked Sora.  
  
"Is it alright with your mom if we have a sleepover at the club house?" asked Riku.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure.What about you Tidus? Come on it'll be fun", Sora said in excitement.  
  
It didn't take long for Sora to realize he was gay. He was going out with Kairi, after they all got back together, for about six months, But in the time all he could think about was to be with the guys, Riku and Tidus. Sora broke up with Kairi about a month ago. Nobody could figure out why he had dumped her either, they were the cutest, perfect couple.  
  
"Let me check", said Tidus  
  
Tidus ran down to his house while Sora was lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about tonight, It will be so much fun!!!  
  
"SORA! ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME!" yelled Riku. Sora Jumped. "Yeah, err, what?" stammered Sora.  
  
"What should we do at the club house?" asked Riku.  
  
"I don't know", replied Sora a little peeved.  
  
Sora wanted to tell Riku so much that he was gay and how he felt about Riku and Tidus, but it didn't seem right, after all they probably would make fun of him or something. Plus Riku was his best friend.  
  
"Hear comes Tidus", said Riku happily.  
  
"My mom said it was ok, she even packed us some dinner", said Tidus holding up a plastic bag. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kairi is in her room looking through her photo album when she sees the picture of her and Selphie on the beach. "God I love that Kid", Kairi sighs ",I know I'll call her up and maybe she can come and spend the night." Kairi called up Selphie. "Hey is Selphie there" "Yeah hold on" "Hello?" "Hey Selph, Guess who?" "Kairi? Oh wow I haven't spoke to you in a while." "I know, well I was wondering if you can come over and spend the night." "Lemme check" "Okay."  
  
Minutes later  
  
"My mom says that I can" "Great see you about 9is, oh don't forget to bring CDs and Videos." "Ok ill bring some scary movies." "Awesome see ya later!!"  
  
Selphie came over and it was dork outside.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"So.guys.err.what shall we do?" Sora asked while finishing his Sandwich Tidus's Mom packed.  
  
"I was thinking we could go swimming", said Tidus.  
  
Sora walked to the back of the Clubhouse.  
  
"What is he doing?" Riku asked disgusted.  
  
"I don't wanna know," replied Tidus.  
  
"You go check it out", Riku, said.  
  
"No you!", said Tidus.  
  
"Fine I will", they both said in unison.  
  
They walked over to Sora.  
  
"Whatcha doin' buddy?", asked Riku.  
  
Sora sobbed then wiped a tear off his tan skin.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" asked Tidus a little concerned.  
  
"You know we don't have to go swimming if you don't want to, but you don't need to cry about It.", said Riku.  
  
Sora gave Riku an evil glare.  
  
Then Sora said, "Ok, ok here's the truth, I have to tell you cause I cant have it in me anymore. I broke up with Kairi because.I.I'm.well.I'm gay. "  
  
Sora blushed then started crying again.  
  
Riku hugged Sora, "Its ok so are me and Tidus. We have been ever since you got our island back. Me and him have been 'Together' for quite awhile now, I mean why do you think me and him are always together!"  
  
"Is that true", asked Sora.  
  
"It sure is", admitted Tidus.  
  
"Well in that case late go have some fun", said Sora.  
  
"Like what", asked Riku.  
  
"Like 1st, 2nd, and 3rd base", replied Sora.  
  
"What are the bases again", asked Tidus.  
  
"1st is making out, 2nd is feeling up and jacking off, 3rd is oral. " replied Sora excitedly.  
  
While they guys were having "fun". Kairi and Selphie decided to go down to the beach. As they decided to go down to the beach. As they were walking they heard noises from the clubhouse. "What's that, no one should be in there!" exclaimed Kairi.  
  
"I don't know," replied Selphie.  
  
"Lets go check it out!" They said together.  
  
And they headed down to the clubhouse. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know its short but I have more coming. I thought id let you suffer in between chapters. J/K If you want more send reviews, if I get 5 ill post my next chapter. Thanx All 


	2. What Lies Ahead

Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mined they are Squaresoft and Disney's.  
  
Kairi and Selphie headed toward the clubhouse on their tiptoes so whoever was in there wouldn't know they were coming.  
  
"You know", said Kairi, "I wish Sora didn't dump me I still love him, and I don't say love lightly."  
  
"Kai, you need to get over him... he shouldn't have even dumped you, I mean you guys were PERFECT and he threw you away like you were nothing... you deserve better, believe me." Selphie said matter-a-factally.  
  
"I know, I know...but..."said Kairi sadly.  
  
They finally got to the clubhouse and climbed in.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Shouted Kairi and Selphie together.  
  
"Um...err...I can explain", said Sora in a rush.  
  
The boys were on the ground naked.  
  
"They better have a good explanation; they are on the ground NAKED!" Whispered Kairi into Selphie's ear.  
  
"Well see Kairi, Selphie, we were REALLY hot in here so we took off all our clothes" explained Riku.  
  
"Well what was all the noise then, it sounded like you guys were like I don't know..." Selphie said unsure.  
  
Kairi ran over to Sora.  
  
"I still love you Sora, why did you throw me out?" Asked Kairi.  
  
"Err...see...well...umm...I...well i can't explain", answered Sora.  
  
Kairi kissed Sora lightly then she put her hands near his crotch. (Remember he is naked.) She gave him a quick hand job and said, "remember you liked this... why can't I have you back?"  
  
Sora jumped away from Kairi.  
  
"I cant, I just cant do this...urrgh" Sora Said, a little frustrated.  
  
"Come on Kairi lets go" Selphie said.  
  
Kairi ran over to Selphie and hurried out of the clubhouse. They snuck over by one of the windows and spied in.  
  
"She almost had me there for a second", said Sora.  
  
"That lil' bitch your mine and Riku's", Tidus said.  
  
"Ok lets get back to what we were doing." Riku said.  
  
"Oh my gosh are they gay?!?!?!?!" Cried Selphie in amazement and excitement.  
  
Kairi couldn't speak; she was so depressed. She was deep in thought. Since her love, Sora would never take her back she was thinking...  
  
"Hey Selph, lemme ask you somethin'..."said Kairi still in thought.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Selphie.  
  
"What do you think of those boys in there?" Asked Kairi.  
  
"It turns me on" said Selphie.  
  
Selphie reached up her dress to finger herself. A little moan escaped her throat. Kairi looked at Selphie and looked away.  
  
"I love him and he's GAY... I mean he could at least be BI..." Kairi said outraged.  
  
"Let's go back in there and get the party started!!!!" Exclaimed Selphie.  
  
So the two girls headed back into the clubhouse. The boys stopped giving hand jobs and blowjobs.  
  
"We know your gay", the two girls said.  
  
"Actually I'm gay, Tidus is Bi and Sora..." said Riku.  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure", said Sora looking at Kairi and then Riku then back at Kairi, "I guess I'm Bi because I like Riku, that's why i dumped you Kairi, but i still like you Kai."  
  
"I don't mind that your Bi Hun, but I love you i need you back Sora!" Said Kairi getting a little excited, "Actually I was hoping you were bi, I've always wanted to met a bi guy and now there is two of them here!!! Wow this is cool... now we can play little games like truth and dare and stuff...two girls and three guys...hehehe this will be sooooo fun!!!"  
  
"Kairi, first before we can play those games" started Selphie, "You have to be Bi to duh! I am Kai."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I really don't know if I am bi, I would need to, well I guess you would call it, Experiment..." said Kairi.  
  
"I'd be MORE than Happy to help you Kairi", Selphie said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I don't know what else to add to this chapter soooo yea! Help me get some more ideas for the next chapter. This chapter was dedicated to my good friend Michele, you know why. Lol umm yeah thanx for reading please review!!! *Squeals in delight!!!!* ^.^ 


	3. Under the Covers

Chapter 3: Under the Covers  
  
Disclaimer: these characters are not mined they are Squaresoft and Disney's.

"Fine" ,exclaimed Kairi, "Sure, I guess you can help me experiment, I am ready!"

"This should be great!" Sora whispered to Tidus.

Sora and Tidus reached down and Tidus slid his anxious hand down to Sora's hard cock. He then gave Sora a hand job while Sora did the same for him. Riku had to please himself, which was perfectly fine with him. Selphie walked quickly toward Kairi. She leaned into a kiss and then they locked lips. _Wow, Kairi's lips are so soft _Selphie thought. _Maybe, well I think I am enjoying this a little too much. Its weird, but I like it. It is different from kissing a boy _Kairi was thinking. Tidus and Sora got really turned on by the two girls kissing. TWO GIRLS KISSING!!! Selphie broke the kiss.  
  
"So... did you like it?" she asked Kairi.  
  
"Err...yeah...I guess" Kairi replied.  
  
"Cool, ok lets get back to business" Riku said annoyingly.

"LETS JUST FUCK!!! but I dont want to get Pregnant or anything." Kairi said.  
  
Riku walked toward Sora and Tidus. Selphie jumped on top of Kairi and ripped off her clothes. Kairi was a little nervous. Then Selphie took off her own clothes. She gave Kairi a little strip tease, lap dance to help get Kairi in the mood. Then they all got ready to start the fuck circle.  
  
Selphie lied down as Kairi kneeled down by her mouth so Selphie could eat her out. Sora went behind Kairi to butt-fuck her. Tidus kneeled down to fuck Selphie's throbbing pussy. And Riku Butt-fucked Tidus.

__

Oooo Oh Shit.. OOoo Fuck me, FUCK ME, shit I am going to have an Orgasm and cum all over Selphie's mouth. Oooo OMG OMFG!!!! And Sora, OMFG he is AMAZING!! Kairi thought.

__

Oh, I don't know what to do, I think I want Kairi back, I mean I remember when we were together, and all those marvelous nights we almost had sex. She gave the best blow jobs, well I really can't compare any other girl. But... sigh. Sora was thinking while he was enjoying the pleasure of butt-fucking Kairi.

__

I cant get enough of this Selphie thought while she let out a soft moan. _This is WAY tooo good. Tidus has a huge cock. You wouldn't have thought so, because he is so small and short but DAMN that cock is Huge. Kairi Tastes good. I bet she has never been eaten out before.   
  
_Before the friends knew it, the time had flown by so quickly that it was starting to become morning. So they stopped fooling around and fell asleep. By the time they woke up, all anyone could think about was last night. Kairi, she was so embarrassed so she ran home crying. Selphie and Sora tried to follow her. Sora really didn't want to be around the guys after last night either. Sora went to Kairi's house and he was let inside. Kairi and he went up to her room.

"I know you like guys too Sora but..." Kairi started.

"Don't worry baby, I know I know, I want you back too." Sora finished for her.  
  
So Kairi put on the CD that Sora had burned her for her Birthday. Then they started to kiss. It wasn't like before. It was more intimate. Sora reached down her pants to finger her. He spread her legs open wider with his legs. He stopped kissing her so he could look in her eyes, it turned him on to see her in pleasure. He pulled his hand out of her and she reached down to return the favor for him. He took off his pants and was standing there in his heartless boxers. She kneeled down on him and kissed his lips, then his neck, then down his stomach until she reached the lining of his boxers. She pulled them down and stared hungrily at his dick. She put her wet mouth on it and went up and down. Then she stopped, looked up at him and they started kissing again.

"Will you fuck me?" Kairi moaned.

"Do you really want to? I mean what if... you get pregnant or something, I am not sure about this." Sora said disapprovingly.

"But you said that you would if I asked Sora, do you remember?" Kairi said disappointed.

"But times have changed Kairi... I am bi remember? We aren't together anymore." Sora said a little peeved.

So they didn't fuck. They were so close. So Sora pulled up his boxers. Kairi got on top of him. They both had their clothes on. They started to make out again. But this time Sora was grinding Kairi into him. He had the hugest boner.

__

I just want him to fuck me damnit!!! I can't take this anymore. I need him and he is making it worse when i am feeling his hard cock next to my pussy like that. Kairi was thinking.

Kairi jumped off him. She was mad.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked.

"Your so mean to me Sora, i wanted to do this, I wanted us to be closer, i wanted you back." Kairi said sounding angry at first and then sad.

So Sora pulled Kairi on top of him and pulled the covers Over.

Yeah I kinda wrote as I went. The part about Sora and Kairi, that is kinda what happened between me and my boyfriend, except we are together still and he is not any trace of gay. Please Read and Review. Thankies, Oh and sorry it took me a year to update. I lost the notebook when we were moving.


End file.
